Catheterization and in particular the use of a balloon type catheter has been known to the medical profession for many years. The general environment of use for these catheters has been for entering large body cavities or for use in connection with large body passageways. Until recently it has not been considered or even deemed feasible for use of a balloon type expanding device within small body vessels where delicate and precision techniques are employed.
Significant advancement in this area has been recently deemed to be feasible. The theory is that a balloon catheter technique is possible for catheterization of human cerebral blood vessels. With this technique it is possible to investigate collateral blood flow, intraarterial pressure, brain temperature, the vital staining of tumors, and the introduction of chemical agents. Temporary occlusion of the internal carotid artery makes possible angiography of the external carotid, while occlusion of separate branches of the external carotid permits selected angiography of its functioning branches. Also, considered is the use of a balloon catheter in investigating arteriovenous and carotid-cavernous fistulas. It is now deemed possible to occlude the cavity of arterial aneurysms or the afferent vessels of arteriovenous aneurysms. Furthermore, it is also believed useful as a means to shut off the blood flow to arterial aneurysms and carotid-cavernous fistulas when access is difficult. Also contemplated is the reconstruction of the cavernous part of the carotid artery in cases of carotid-cavernous fistulas.
It is considered that a general theory breakthrough has been made in the use of balloon catheters and it is a matter of development of catheter devices and techniques which will bring the theories into fruition.